Trivia for P.C. Productions
He is one of the directors who directed classic films which became part of the New Age Hollywood in the 1960s and 1970s. His films Il Concessionario (1970) and Duesenberg (1976) are examples of the International Film Industry of Italy and the US. He originally wanted to direct Le Condition Humaine (1991) before The 1900 Days Of Leningrad (1987), but the studios did not trusted him with the project. When that film became success, he was granted the directors chair for La Condition Humaine (1991). Although he loves movies, he is also a huge fan of paintings. He really enjoys the paintings of Leonardo Da Vinci, Guisuppe du Verdi etc. He called the United States a censured world. It took seven years to work on his biggest film The 1900 Days Of Leningrad (1987). The film Duesenberg (1976) was a dream project for him and he already began working on it by the end of the 60s, but he decided to first direct a smaller film, which also involved gangster themes, which became Il Concessionario (1970), after that he wanted to direct Duesenberg (1976), but he had to get the budget and he directed Last Cycle In France (1972) first. He was the second director to film a movie in the Sovjet-Union before the fall of the Wall. His film Duesenberg (1976) was originally 317 minutes long, which was cut by P.C. Productions to 255 minutes when the studios had complaints about the length and the disturbing violence and sexuality involving children. However, the studios took over the post-production of the film and cut the film to 195 minutes, P.C. Productions was heartbroken by this cut of the film which caused a box office bomb. In 1987, the 317-minute cut was finally released. The film The 1900 Days Of Leningrad (1987) had originally a length run of 219 minutes, but the film was cut down to 160 minutes because of negative reactions by critics about the 219-minute cut. In 2002, the 219-minute cut of the film was re-released on the Cannes Film Festival as a Director's Cut. However, P.C. Productions admitted that he prefers the 160-minute cut of the film. He had a car accident in 2005 which left him with a bad state of his knees, leaving him to walk with a cane. He admits that this caused a huge breakdown in his film career and that he thinks that a huge part of his directing skills are gone because of his disability. He is often know for his large gaps between the films he directs. In an interview, he said that he likes to do long preparations, take notes and drawings of ideas before fully going making his next film. Although he is one of the most acclaimed International film-directors in the industry, he only won Oscars for two of his films. His film The 1900 Days Of Leningrad (1987) won 9 Oscars in all of its categories, including "Best Film" and "Best Director" and many more. His film Le Condition Humaine (1991) won an Oscar for "Best Director" and was nominated for "Best Film" but did not win. He said that International film directors such as Akira Kurowasa and Rain Werner Fassbinder inspired him to make movies.